You're gonna pay for that Sasuke Lemon-
by Jadis155
Summary: Sarina, a behind the scenes member of the Akautski, has just learned the news that Sasuke failed to bring back the eight tales. Planning on punishing him for his carelessness, Sasuke quickly turns the tables on her. CHAPTER 2 IS BETTER THAN CHAPTER 1! SasukexOC lemon
1. Chapter 1

**You're gonna pay for that. – A Sasuke Lemon**

**Part 1**

Ok, so this lemon is not for the faint of heart. There is bondage and a little (just a tiny bit) of brutality, only because I cannot imagine Sasuke doing it any other way.

I do not own Naruto.

Sarina listened to the heels of her high-top boots shuffle along the empty corridor. The Akatuski's hide out was not one of decoration; it didn't need to be. Strolling along casually, she thought about what had transpired the night before. Sasuke brought back what he thought was the eight tails; he had been fooled.

"Tsk, I can't believe Sasuke failed, this sets us back and we are already so far behind!" Sarina yelled at Sasuke in her head.

She approached the door to Sasuke's room; she was going to confront him about his defeat. That insolate little man was gonna pay. Before entering she stood in front of the doorway, took a deep breath, moved her long wavy blonde hair all to one side, and exhaled, opening the door. Standing in the doorway, she saw Sasuke look up from the bench without a word. Breaking his stare she entered his room, slamming the door behind her. He still hadn't said anything; he just stared at her with an expressionless face. Sarina was so angry with him that words wouldn't suffice. She walked up to Sasuke and backhanded him with all the might she could muster.

Sasuke still had his head turned and slightly angled down. A stream of blood slid down his cheek onto his smirking grin. In an instant he was standing in front of Sarina, so close he could feel her breath on his face.

Still smirking he quietly said "You're gonna pay for that."

Sarina raised and eyebrow, "Excuse me? You're…" She was cut off by Sasuke's dark little chuckle. He quickly grabbed and pulled the hair at the back of head making her tilt her head back. She inhaled, Sarina could feel heat rising in her core, and she loved having her hair pulled. It woke up the sexual beast inside her. Still holding her hair, Sasuke moved his mouth closer to hers and whispered, "I said, you're going to pay for that," right before he forced a slow and rough kiss on her lips. Sarina sighed with pleasure. She had come to kick Sasuke's ass, not let him have hers; though she wasn't minding how this was turning out. Saskue's control over her was making her heat up like never before.

Sasuke pushed Sarina against the wall a little roughly while pinning her wrists to the up with one hand. With his other hand he began to move the rope around his waist while staring at her with his cold hearted, onyx eyes. He had never look at her like that before. She was beautiful, her eyes were hungrily looking into Sasuke's and her chest was heaving a little. Once Sasuke had removed the rope from his waist he tossed it up on a hook above her pulling both ends down, he began to tie up her wrists.

A small hint of anxiety came over Sarina's face as he tied her up; she had never tried bondage before. But as she relinquished control she became excited from being at the mercy of Sasuke's whims, he was driving her wild and her core became more and more heated. He stood back to admire what was in front of him, her body was perfect, her breasts were perfect, not too much but not to little. Her tiny waist and smooth round ass made his member twitch; the he spotted it, a small little wet spot just between her legs. Smirking he put his hand on her throat just under jaw, and squeezed. With his hand snugly on her throat all the blood rushed down to her womanhood making her wetter than ever.

"You like being tied up, don't you?" he asked as his hands slithered down her sides and in between her legs as he began rubbing her clothed clit. "Oh God….Sasuke!" She moaned out while trying to move her hands to him. "That's right Sarina, say my name." "Saaauske, that feels so good" she moaned. His fingers rubbing her in little circles that made her wetter by the second. His lust got the better of him watching her eyes roll back in her head while she panted slightly. Standing back he unsheathed the sword on his back and quickly cut her shirt off of her releasing the magnificent globes of flesh.

Standing there with her shirt cut down the middle staring at Sasuke while he admired her, drove Sarina wild, she wanted him now. She pulled at the rope reaching for him in vain; it wouldn't loosen. "S sauske, I need you please!" Her eyes shot wide open when she heard him activate the chidori in his hands, worried about what he was going to do. He then reduced it smaller and smaller till just his fingertips were lit with electricity. He reached out and pinched her nipple with his electric hands. The pain followed by pleasure sent Sarina wild with passion. Moving his hands down her stomach leaving little burn marks all the way down to her delectable and ready pussy. He played with her clit by moving his hand in little circles as the chidori crackled. This was too much for Sarina, the coil that was tightening and heating up in her core was going to release. "Oh my God, Sasuke, yes, I'm c.." He released the chidori before she could have her release.

"You are not going to cum just yet." Sasuke growled at her. And with one smooth motion he literally ripped off her pants, he then stood back to look at her quivering body. She was whimpering with pleasure, he knew just how to turn her on. Finally shucking his loose clothing he stood before her toned and erect. He was ready for that wet pussy. She apparently was too; her eyes were fixated on his cock. Sasuke then saw something that drove him wild with lust; a droplet of her juice was dripping down the inside of her leg. He couldn't handle it anymore; his eyes were full of lust as he walked up to her slapping one of her tits as he did.

Sarina moaned, the sting of his slap just made her wetter and then he wrapped his hands around the bottom of her ass and gripped tightly. She gasped and he let out a satisfied grunt. He picked her up like she was nothing and rammed his throbbing cock into her slick vagina with no resistance. Slamming her as hard and fast as possible. "God your so tight Sarina" he groaned out, finally succumbing to the pleasure. She was amazed by the power he was screwing her with. Both of them were making noises of pleasure, her core wringing with pleasure. They could both feel their climaxes coming. He was hitting her g-spot just right and her clenching pussy was going to put him over the edge. "Sauske, please let me cum!" Sarina pleaded and Sasuke finally obliged releasing his cum inside her as her body shook with the most earth-shattering orgasm she had ever had. "SASUKE! OH MY GOD YES!"

Both of them stood there for a moment while they came down from their high and he finally pulled out, some of his cum spilling out of her as he did so. She was shaking with pleasure, and so was he. He had never had a pussy as good as hers. Standing back from her, he admired his handwork. Leaving her there, still tied up and freshly fucked, he strode over to his closet, grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off. Only then did he finally go and untie her, she slumped onto his chest, too weak to stand. Pushing her off, "Clean yourself up" he ordered her. She did and then wrapped the towel around herself making her way to the door.

Before she exited she turned to look at him, "You're gonna pay for this, Sasuke." She smiled deviously as he raised and inquisitive eyebrow. She left the room plotting her revenge.

Part 2 to come soon! I hope you liked it; let me know how I did!


	2. You're Gonna Pay For That- Part II

**A/N **This is the second part to "You're Gonna Pay for That" and it is cheesily titled "Sarina's Revenge." Please let me know how you do, I need reviews to get better!

**I do not own Naruto.**

Sarina was in Sasuke's room. She was setting up everything she needed to exact her revenge on Sasuke. His little impromptu sexcapade with Sarina was not going to go unanswered. Don't get Sarina wrong, she loved every moment of it, it was one of the most erotic experiences of her life. Just thinking of the way he strung her up and used her as a little sex doll heated the area between her thighs.

_I have to play this just right; one wrong move and Sasuke could turn the tables on me. I will not let him take control of me again; tonight he is going to be my little bitch. _She kept repeating this and the things she had planned for tonight over and over again in her head. Everything had to be perfect.

After Sasuke had left that morning to train, Sarina crept into his room where she made preparations. A chair with two flat and wide arms was the only piece of furniture left in the room, all other unnecessary pieces were removed. She then proceeded to hang up each and every piece of bondage and BDSM items that she bought, special for Sasuke. In the end it looked like someone had hung up an impressive weapons collection. Sarina brought whips, floggers, paddles, handcuffs, fake penises, gags, arm binders and everything else that went with this kind of situation. She had way more than she needed or intended to use, but she wanted to awe Sasuke, and maybe frighten him just a little bit. Standing back and looking at what she had accomplished she decided she had succeeded in creating the perfect sex dungeon, the only thing that was missing was her attire; you can't have a sex dungeon without a leathered up mistress, now can you?

Sarina chose to wear a high-wasted, leather pencil skirt and a black leather bra. Before she put the bra on though, she took black tape and made "x"s over her nipples. Pulling on her black heels she finished off her look by pulling her hair back into a demanding French braid. Looking in a mirror she brought and was satisfied with her looks, _Oh Sasuke is going to like this, _she thought as she looked at herself. Just as she put the mirror away she heard someone's feet softly padding down the hallway. "Sasuke" she mumbled to herself as she positioned herself behind the door, waiting to jump her prey.

Sasuke sensed something was different as he approached his door. Slowly opening it he looked at his room and noticed only a chair was left in it. Cautiously, he entered the room. As soon as Sasuke took one step past the door he felt his body become a heavier, his movement became impaired due to his new body weight. _Gravity jutsu… Sarina. _Sasuke smirked as he thought about what she had in store for him. _If she thinks that she is going to control me tonight, she has another thing coming. _He turned out to be very wrong. Sarina had made sure she covered all her bases so Sasuke couldn't turn the tables on her.

While he was frozen there she slowly walked up to her prey and reached for the rope around his waist while never taking her eyes off his. She looked amazing. He patiently waited (not that he could do anything else) while she proceeded to remove his shirt and pants and underwear. She let out a small, satisfied growl. With her jutsu she then moved Sasuke to the chair and increased the weight on him so he would sit.

She slowly sauntered over to the seated Sasuke keeping a mistress face on as best she could. He was taking in her figure; she was absolutely stunning. Leather suited her. The slit in the side of the skirt came up high enough that Sasuke caught glimpses of her perfectly creamy thighs. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them. Without either of them saying a word or changing their expression, Sarina reached Sasuke sitting in the chair, helpless against her jutsu_. I could use the sharingan_, he thought, but he wanted to wait and see what she did.

Leaning over and reaching around Sasuke so he could get a good view of her assets, Sarina grabbed four straps from behind the chair and secured his legs and arms before releasing her jutsu. "There, now that you are all strapped down I can begin" she said with as sultry a voice she could muster, Sasuke answered with an arched brow. Smiling she walked away from Sasuke to her walls of domination and began musing over what to use. This is the first time he realized what she had done with his room. His jaw dropped a little at the sight and his manhood twitched. As she mused over what instruments to use he leered at her shapely bottom that the leather skirt hugged so well and her perfect breasts that were spilling out of her leather top. She looked so delectable, he pulled against his restraints trying to get up and go over to her, but he couldn't pull out of them, he would just have to lie in wait for her perfect body.

By looking out the corner of her eye her suspicions were confirmed, he was watching her carefully and the lust was starting to grow in his eyes. Smirking, she finally chose a leather crop. Once again she slowly made her way over to Sasuke and took a strong stance in front of him. "You, Sasuke, have been very bad. You took advantage of me without my permission and now, you are gonna pay." Leaning towards him she whispered seductively in his ear, "By the end of this I will have your screaming my name and begging for me" Sasuke looked doubtfully at her "Then I guess we will be here all night, because I am not going to give in" finishing his comment with a sexy smirk that caused the butterflies in Sarina's stomach to flutter. She had to steel herself, no, she could not melt into his words and become putty in his hands- tonight was about her being in charge. Thankfully, Sasuke was a man of few words, so she couldn't fall prey to his voice, as he talked dirty to her.

Grabbing Sasuke by the throat, Sarina asserted, "Oh Sasuke, you are so naïve, tonight you are at my mercy and I will not stop until I have you screaming my name." He let out a raspy chuckle but was quickly hushed by the back of Sarina's hand. Her slap had come hard and fast, it sent shivers down his spine, she was unbearably sexy with this new attitude. Sure, she made a great sub for him, but _damn, _her dominatrix side was driving him wild with desire. Cocking her head to the side she switched her voice from demanding to demure "Oh, Sasuke baby, did that hurt? Let me clean that up for you" She proceeded to slowly lick trickle of blood that was running slowly down his chin up to his lips and ended in giving him a quick but sensual kiss. Trying to have control of anything in this situation, he bit down on her bottom lip as she pulled away. "Oh Sasuke" Sarina's voice changed from innocent and demure to reproachful, "you should not have done that. Now you will have to be punished" With that she whipped his thigh with the crop. He winced slightly in pain. "Damn it " He growled and glared at her. "Oh my little Sasuke, did that hurt?" He replied with a simple "hn." With a devilish chuckle she replied "Good."

"You know, if you behave tonight, I will gladly reward you" She was pacing back and forth in front of Sasuke and he watched her intently. "but if you disobey me, I will be forced to increase your punishment. You are already in a lot of trouble you know. Tonight, you will please me. If you fail to do so, you will not get off, I will leave you here so turned on it hurts, with no release." Sounding like a sexy drill sergeant, Sarina's voice and words were causing his member to grow. He had never had a woman that wasn't scared to stand up to him, let alone try and dominate him. Before he knew it he was fully hard, standing at attention for his sergeant. This did not go unnoticed by Sarina, she stopped her pacing and quickly spun around slapping Sasuke on the inner thigh with the crop. In surprise and pain he looked up at her and she was smiling, mischievously. "Good boy" She bent down and slowly licked the sore spot making Sasuke shake with pleasure and he let out a small gasp. He was trying to be defiant, to not give into her little act, but she was oh so good at this and she turned him on more than anything or anyone ever had before.

"Since you have been good boy and raised your flag for me, you will get a small reward." With a look of pure anticipation, Sasuke inhaled sharply. Sarina was taking off her top. His jaw became unhinged when he saw the she had taped x's over her nipples. He had his desire pretty in check up until this point but at the sight of her precious tits with black marks marring them was making him want to give into her every whim. He held his breath as she walked to the side of the chair and began to twist his arm over beneath the straps so his palm was facing upwards. She then proceeded to take her skirt off and revealed black lace underwear with leather accents. Curling his fingers up she demanded, "Finger my pussy." She then descended onto his hand. _Oh God, her panties are crotch less. _He happily obliged her request and began pumping his fingers in and out of her heavenly pussy. She was so wet with anticipation, she had been getting ready for this all day and the time was finally here, _thank God. Mmmm his fingers were so good! _

Due to his hand being strapped down moving in and out was difficult so he opted for moving his fingers like he was motioning for her to "cum" here. He was hitting her g-spot perfectly and she was moaning loudly to let him know that he was doing well. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. As she approached her climax she grabbed her aching breasts and rubbed them. She started to rip the tape off of one, the sting of tape ripping off her nipple sent her over the edge and she came all over Sasuke's hand. He couldn't help but crack a small, devilish smile. After she came down she looked as Sasuke with a similar smile and removed herself from his fingers. Sarina then took her own fingers and placed them in her woman hood and Sasuke watched in awe. He was even more surprised when she brought the fingers to his mouth and told him to "open up." Without being told twice he opened his mouth and sucked that sweet, sweet honey that was dripping off her fingers.

Once she took her fingers out, she looked at him expectantly and he gave her a look of confusion. "It's polite to say thank you when someone offers you're a gift, Sasuke." He gave her a defiant look and kept his mouth shut. His look was immediately answered with the crop whipping the inside of his leg again and he inhaled sharply. "Fuck" was the only word he could exclaim and it was answered by another sharp whip on his other leg. "That is NOT what I want to hear, I told you it is polite to say thank you!" He glared at her and she raised the crop again but before she could land her blow he said, rather loudly, "Thank you mistress! Thank you!" A wide smile slowly graced Sarina's face _wow, he is making a much better submissive then I ever thought he would, I wasn't going to make him call me mistress, but who am I to argue with him if he wants to call me his mistress. _

With his thanks she took his hand and turned it back over, relieving the slight throbbing pain that had developed. Afterwards she returned the crop to the wall of domination and Sasuke had time to contemplate what was happening. _Oh my God, she is the sexiest thing that I have ever seen, she makes me want to serve her. Those tits with the tape covering them is nothing like I have ever seen. _As thoughts like these raced through his head, his cock started to harden again. God, he wanted to touch her, to pin her to the ground and please her in every way he could think of. It felt like this is what he lived for now, pleasing his Mistress Sarina. All thoughts of controlling her with the sharingan went out the window as the night continued. However, Sasuke still had no intention of begging for her, he had no intention of screaming her name and giving in to her ultimatum.

Just as Sasuke was steeling his mind she walked back over to him with a strap in hand and all thoughts of defying her faded away. He would do anything to please her. She eyed his erection and smiled "That's a very good boy, Sasuke" She took her hands and lightly ran them over his hardness, up his chest and around his shoulders as she walked behind him. He tried to look around and see what she was doing but he couldn't turn enough. The strap gliding across his neck and it was tightening around his throat. He let out a sigh of pleasure, he didn't know being choked would be such a turn on for him, it just felt SO GOOD to be on the brink of passing out while being pleasured. While he was closing his eyes reveling in the pressure on his throat he felt her grip his hair and pull his head back slowly. The pulling caused tingles to spread all over his body all the way down to his aching hard on, he needed her and he needed her badly.

"Do you like pleasing me Sasuke?" she asked sweetly as she ratcheted his head back by his hair. When he didn't answer immediately she lifted her hand at his defiance and slapped his creamy cheeks. After inhaling sharply he quickly said "Yes, Mistress Sarina, I like pleasing your very much!" By this time Sarina was deep into the character of Mistress and loving ever second of it. Sasuke's unexpected willingness was driving her crazy, all she wanted to do was climb on him and fuck him senseless, but that would have to wait for just a little longer. He was going to make her cum one more time before she would give him any pleasure of his own. Continuing she asked him seductively "Do you like it when I beat you into submission, my little Sasuke?" Looking deeply into her eyes he replied "Oh yes Mistress Sarina. Can you slap me again?" This was it, this was her moment to make him beg for her. "What was that?" She demanded. "Please, Mistress Sarina, please slap me again." "Louder, Sasuke, I didn't hear you."

Inhaling deeply he finally gave in to her request; he was going to beg her. This is something Sasuke never _ever _thought he would do for a woman. Sure, he would make women do this for him, he like to make women beg to serve him, but Sarina just did something to him. Maybe it was the way her hair was pulled back into the sexiest braid he had ever seen (who knew braids could be sexy), maybe it was her tone and the way she could be sweet and sexy one minute and demanding and reproachful the next, or perhaps it was the simple fact that she was the first woman to stand up to Sasuke and turn the tables on him. Maybe it was all of those reasons or something else entirely, all he knew was that she had made him want to serve her and beg her for anything she would give him. He had finally worked up courage to say the words he never thought he would say, to beg a woman for pleasure. "_Please, _Mistress Sarina, _please, _slap me again. I need you to punish me for what I did to you, I _need _to please you! I will do anything to make you happy Mistress, _PLEASE!" _He practically yelled the request, it was burning from a place deep within him that he had not previously accessed and desire was ripping through his body.

Smiling evilly, Sarina replied with a simple "Good boy Sasuke, you are doing very well. And I will see to your needs, but first you must take care of me." She turned Sasuke's head to the side by his hair as she lifted her leg over his face and placed her pussy over his face. He waited for permission to lick the gloriously wet kitten in front of him, like a good little sub. "You may lick me now Sasuke." She had barely finished the sentence and he was fervently lapping up her juices and flicking his tongue across her very sensitive nub. She was moaning at his actions, he was so _damn good_ with his tongue; he was making her shake with pleasure. She was gripping his silky hair even tighter forcing his face closer into her pussy. His face was covered in her juices because she was riding it so hard. It did not take much longer for her to cum all over his face, she was shoving it into her hard and rode out her orgasm on his talented tongue. She finally threw his head back away from her pussy. He was smiling a smile bigger than she had ever seen him with. "Mistress, you came _so _hard. Thank you for letting me do that! You taste so good Mistress Sarina!" Sarina replied with a sharp slap to his face.

Turning his face back to her with a smirk. "You like that, don't you little Sasuke?" "Yes, Mistress, I love it when you hit me, it feels _so _good!" Bending down to Sasuke's level she grabbed his face in her hand and gripped it so his face squished a little. "Well, my little Sasuke, you have been a _very _good boy, better then I expected, and now you will be rewarded." Grinning, she knelt down and was now facing his throbbing erection. He hadn't noticed how painful it was until she was face to face with it. She took it into her mouth agonizingly slow. After teasing the tip with her tongue she finally engulfed his dick in her mouth and he replied with a relieved groan. He was massive in her mouth and her ministrations were making his body tingle all over. He was finally going to get a release after a long night of teasing. He was getting closer and closer to letting go of all the tension he built up, he was sooo close to reaching his peak of pleasure…and it all came to screeching halt what Sarina pulled her mouth off of him and flicked the tip.

Gasping in disappointment, he looked down at Sarina with a confused expression. He did not want to voice his frustration for fear of angering her and not getting a release at all. Coyly, she replied his confusion by straddling him and lowering her hot cavern onto his quaking cock. Sasuke let his head fall back in relief and groaned in pleasure as she sank her soaking pussy on to him. Her tightness would never cease to amaze him. "You didn't think I would pleasure you without getting some myself did you Sasuke? That would be selfish of you." "No Mistress, Sarina, I wouldn't want pleasure if you weren't getting any." With that she started moving up and down, gliding on his hardness with ease. Sasuke went blind with pleasure. He never felt a pussy like hers; he never wanted one as bad as he wanted hers. He was letting out groans left and right and she was matching them with the sexiest moans he had ever heard. She gripped his chiseled chest and dug her nails in as she quickened her pace. They both weren't far off now. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "You can cum now, Sasuke." He didn't need to be told twice and he finally released all of his cum into her dripping cavern. "Oh MISTRESS SARINA, I'M CUMMING" he screamed. She came too and her walls tightened around him, milking out every, single, last drop. His cock pleasured her in a way that no many, toy, finger or tongue ever had, it was God-like.

She came down from her high before he did. While he was still in his post coital bliss she got off of him and began to dress herself back in her skirt and top. This time though, she only had one nipple covered in tape. By the time she was fully clothed, Sasuke had come back to reality. Smiling she walked over to him and bent down. Before she could say or do anything he blurted out "Thank you mistress Sarina, thank you so much!" His breath was labored "You're welcome Sasuke. I'm glad I taught you some manners tonight, you are a very good student." She leaned in and gave him a hot and passionate kiss and allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. After a moment she stood up wordlessly and went behind him. She loosened the strap around his neck. She didn't take it off, just loosened it. Proceeding to do the same with the ankle straps, then the wrists. Then she turned on point and walked out the door leaving Sasuke to clean himself up, just as he had done to her. Breathing a little heavily still, he watched her go. She was swaying that perfect ass and putting it on display for him as she left.

God, she was amazing. Sasuke could never get enough of his Mistress Sarina, he worshipped the ground she walked on. Hopefully, she would let him please her again.

**Epilogue**

Sarina was back in her room and she couldn't help but smile as she replayed tonight's events in her head. She had become Mistress Sarina so easily, and she was able to take it way farther then she ever imagined. Sasuke fell into the role of the sub much easier then she ever thought. She never thought he would think to call her mistress all on his own. The smile that plastered her face would not subside as she took her heels off and began to untie her hair. She was in desperate need of a shower. A moment later she was naked and stepping into the shower. The cool droplets felt good; her body still had not cooled since her heated interactions with Sasuke. She let her mind wander through the memories of what just happened.

Sarina turned off the water a little while later and toweled off her hair and then body. Wrapping the towel around herself, she stepped back into room. She began to lotion her legs when she felt a presence behind her. Smiling once again, she turned to see her little pet in the doorway with nothing but his boxers on. He seemed to be returned to his regular stoic personality. Sarina simply continued on with her lotion and lazily asked "What can I help you with Sasuke?" not acknowledging what she had just done to him. He didn't reply, he was too busy looking at her hair that was now freely falling around her shoulders, unlike the tight braid she previously wore. She was so goddamn sexy. Sarina stood up at his silence and walked over to him, "Sasuke?"

He looked down into her face, finally ready to answer. "No body talks to me like that." His voice as cold as stone, but Sarina could hear past it. He was thanking her for a night of pleasure like he had never had before, for making him feel better than any woman had in the past. Smirking, "Well, you don't just use a girl like me and not expect some pay back." Turning and walking back to her bed she bent over and started rubbing lotion on her legs again. In doing so, her robe came up just enough for him to get a glimpse of her sweet, sweet ass. He bit his lip a little; she brought him out of his trance. "Is there anything else I can do for you Sasuke?"

"Well, for starters, I would like my room back the way it was" he stated simply. Sarina let out a small giggle and Sasuke let slip a small smile at the sound of her laughter. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I wanted to create the complete affect." "Oh, you did just that. That was…" he trailed off remembering his favorite parts of the night. Giggling at his reply "I'll help restore your room in the morning, right now I am too tired. I put a lot of work into that you know!"

Sasuke frowned. "Where am I supposed to sleep then?" She sat on her bed "Right here, next to me." He scoffed; Uchiha Sasuke did not lay with his women after sex. Sarina strode over to him, donning the Mistress face again and looked him in the eye. "Are you really going to disobey your Mistress?" His face dropped, he didn't expect her to play that card so soon, but he complied. Crawling into her bed he laid back and began to relax only to stiffen up again when Sarina cuddled up to his chest. She felt his unease, "Sasuke, it's ok, I'm not going to bite…for now." She smiled up at him and he finally relaxed putting his arms around her shoulder. "The things you do to me woman" was all he mumbled before they drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **I hope you all liked it! I think I am getting better, but I won't know unless I get some reviews, so PLEASE review! Also, I know this was super long but I just wanted to get as many details in as possible!


End file.
